LOVE HATE DANGER PASSION AND GAYS!
by tasha1988
Summary: WELL THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION. HOPE YOU LIKE. HERMIONE AND DRACO. WATS THE WORLD COMING TO. LOTS OF ROMANCE DANGER OH AND SOME WEIRD PAIRINGS DM/HG HP/BZ RW/LL GW/PP
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One- A summer at the blacks

Disclaimer: harry potter doesn't belong to me. All characters belong to j.k rowling only the story line is mines. Thank you guys.

Draco Malfoy woke up in a rush. He heard lots of noise and laughter coming from somewhere downstairs. He turned and put his feet on the cold dirty floor. He stood and put jeans back on, opened his door from his room making his way downstairs. He looked off the side of the banister and seen a flock of red haired children. But his breathing got caught up wen he seen a pair of chocolate brown eyes looking back at him in surprise. He realized he was looking at Hermione granger. Life sworn enemy. She looked delicious.

Man her curves sure did improve over the summer. Her breast we mayb now a c-cup and he bum was absolutely splendid. Her hair wasn't eve bushy anymore. Her eyes were wide and almost pooping out. Draco thought to himself.

He still hadn't caught his breath yet, he had been in love with Hermione granger since 2nd year. He jus could make any moves on her because of his father that thought pained him. Well he thought I disowned my family and I'm going to make the best from it. I'm going to apologize to all of them and tell them how I really feel. And maybe she will accept me as a friend and hopefully a boyfriend. That's if weaslebee has gotten to her.

HPOV

Hermione granger couldn't believe her eyes. Had she just seen that beautiful blonde who she had been crushing on for almost 3 yrs now? And had he just smiled at her. And what was he doing here with Sirius. She had suddenly felt very self conscious. She had noticed that Fred ad George were acting funny, mayb cuz she had finally gotten out of her awkward stage, her face looked more mature and even her boods had grown. She had taken ginnys advice and had started wearing light make up and even wearing tighter clothes that showed her new figure. And she had even managed to make her hair straighter with a lil magic.

DPOV

Draco made his way downstairs with caution. He knew how they would react wen they all seen him. And boy was he right. When harry and ron realized him they took out their wand and pointed it at his chest. Draco automatically put up his hands and dropped to his knees.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Confessions, new friendships, and maybe some kisses.

Draco malfoy dropped to his knees and pt his head down.

Harry Potter was the first to respond to this. "What the hell are you doing here draco, how did u get in here and where is my godfather."

"harry" someone spoke. He then looked and seen that it was indeed Sirius Black his godfather.

Harry, malfoy is here under the invitation of the order of the phoenix and myself. Draco came to me last week and we spoke over a cup of tea. Now if you would like to kno wats going on I would like every one to put their wands don and draco please get up. You will be able to apologize to everyone once we move to the living room. Especially to Hermione." Sirius winked at draco.

By then Hermione was almost turning purple. Thank god no one noticed.

Draco got up of the floor and walked towards the living room. Man he thought Sirius is right I have a lot of explaining to do to her especially. Hopefully she will forgive me once I tell her how I really feel. Man she looks so pretty today.

Draco sat down first and everyone followed. Sirius started to explain that draco had come to him in need of help. He had told his father that he didn't want to be like him and then he left. On the way out he told them that he was always a good man and he never wanted to join evil.

Everyone sat there with weird expressions on their face. Draco was the first to speak.

" listen Ronald, im sorry that I have made it extremely hard on you and you're family. And I want to give you and them my sincerest apology in hope of you forgiving me one day. I know we won't be the best of friends but I would like to try and b friends." Draco took a deep shaky breath and continued. "I want you to know I have never hated you or your family I just envied you because you knew what it's like to be loved and you have brothers and sisters and you have great parents."

Draco sat there with his eyes on the floor and his tears coming down freely for everyone to see.

Mrs. Weasly got up and hugged Draco and told him that she forgave him and he cried harder telling her I don't deserve your forgiveness. Thank you Mrs. Weasly. Mr. Weasly sat there for a moment he then got up and pulled Draco into an awkward kind of hug. And so did the rest of the weaslys except for Ron. Ron sat their with an expression that couldn't be read. He look at Draco and Draco looked at him. Ron saw the truth and he then got up and put his hand out. Draco looked at his hand and then stood up and took it they shook each others hand for a minute. Then ron spoke first. "I forgive you and I believe you but, if you're lying to us and try and put anyone I care about in danger, I myself will go after you with the killing curse."

Everyone gasped. No one had ever heard Ron say something like that before.

He then turned to Harry and said " Harry I know I have been truly horrible to you and you of all people will probably never forgive me. But I would like to say that I am sorry I am truly and deeply sorry that I have been an ass and a git and a serious jerk. And I honestly hope that someday we will be able to be friends." Draco was crying again. He couldn't believe he had cried so much in one day.

Harry sat there for what seemed like an hour but in short was only 2 or 3 minutes. He finally stood up and walked tom Draco. He then told Draco "if Ron of all people can forgive you and he's suppose to be the insensitive jerk, and if my god father can forgive you then I can certainly try and forgive you." Every one giggled at the Ron comment, everyone but Ron that is.

HPOV

Hermione sat there with her eyes unfocused and her jaw hanging open. She wasn't seeing this she thought. I just can't be I have to be dreaming. OMG her brained screamed at her. Draco malfoy is good and he is crying in front of people that are supposed to be his enemy's for life. I think I need to pinch myself.

DPOV

Draco finally layed his eyes on Hermione. She looked like she wasn't breathing. That's how he felt. He walked over to were Hermione sat and knelled in front of her. He spoke clearly and looked directly into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hermione Granger. I know that of all the people that I have treated horribly here it was you that I did the most damage to.I have made your life extremely miserable over the past 5 yrs. But I am man enough now to say this here in front of everyone that has forgiven me" I am truly sorry for all the words I have said and all the things that I haven't said. For giving you false ideas of what I truly thought, and not telling you how I deeply felt. But I'm going to tell you know."

Hermione was holding her breath and she realized that he was to. God wat could he possible have to say to me. She thought to herself. Draco had his head down and so Hermione reached out her hand cautiously at first, but when she didn't see him move or say anything she took him by the chin and looked in to his silvery blue eyes and told him "what is it that you have to say Draco, take your time I'm in no rush."

Draco's skin tingled were her fingers were. He looked into her chocolate brown ones and said everything that he had been dying to say to her for the last 5 years.

"Hermione granger I am utterly undeniably in love with you. I have been since we were 12 years old. I think about you all the time. I used to insult you just to hear you say my name. I know I was wrong and you probably hate me but I can't help but feel the way I feel. Your intelligent, beautiful funny, and not only that but you give me a challenge and you make me want to be a better man." He looked at her and waited for her response.

HPOV

Hermione had been dreaming of him saying that you her since she turned 12 yrs old and went back to Hogwarts.

Everyone around them had their jaws nearly touching the floor, except for Ginny and Sirius of course. Hermione finally spoke "Draco Malfoy I have been in love with you for the last 3 yrs. I have dreamt about you and have literally pictured you saying those words to me. And I forgive you for the entire name calling and other things that you have said to me. Every time I see you I get a tingly feeling and my heart stops and speeds up at the same time." "I know you are all probably shocked but its true guys I have wanted Draco Malfoy for 3yrs. And I hope that you can all accept that I'm in love with a Malfoy."

Everyone looked at Hermione, but molly was the first to speak. "Of course Hermione dear. You know we love you and that you are a part of this family. And if you choose Draco then all we can say is WELCOME TO THE FAMILY DRACO MALFOY.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Actually this is an authors note.

Sorry ive been away im kinda like sick.

Had to undergo surgery…… spleentomy

Also been in and out the hospital. But I promise their willa t least be new chapter 2 times a week.

Love ya


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter three- Never made it to dinner

As everyone was settling in, Mrs. Weasely was down in the kitchen making dinner. And all the adults were downstairs having a meeting. Harry, Ron and Draco were sharing a room on the second floor. As was Ginny and Hermione on the second floor. The adults were all stationed on the third floor.

The boys were in their room unpacking and Draco was sitting on his bed looking into the air. Harry started the conversation first.

"So you and Hermione huh?" asked harry.

Draco looked harry in the eye and said "Yea, I hope that isn't a problem, I mean I really am in love with the know-it-all."

Ron and harry started laughing. Ron looked at Draco and told him "well good luck mate. I mean I love her but she's too smart for her own good. Sometimes I find myself wanting to run away."

They all started laughing. "Well I don't want to run away anymore. I mean seriously I have been doing that since I was born. And I feel like Hermione is really a challenge for me, it will be fun tying to keep up with her."

There was a knock on the door before they could finish their conversation.

"Come in girls." responded harry

"Hey guys, what's up?" "Guess what?" Ginny said in a exciting voice "their having a meeting downstairs and we're all trying to listen. Fred and George have their extendable ears finished. So come on lets go."  
They all rushed out of the room, all except for Hermione and Draco.

Draco looked up from the clothing he was putting away. He didn't want look but they were there looking back at him, those big brown chocolate eyes. And then

Hermione opened he mouth to speak first.

"Did you mean everything you said downstairs, because I would really be hurt if you were just saying…

Draco walked over to her a kissed her long and hard.

A tiny moan escaped Hermione's mouth and she deepened the kiss and ran her fingers thru his hair.

Draco pulled back and looked deep into her eyes and asked her "does that feel like I was playing about what I said."

The door opened and every one stopped short and looked at how close Hermione and Draco were standing to one another.

Harry made the first remark by joking around asking Hermione

"Are we going to have to endure you guys kissing now?"

Everyone laughed except for Hermione. She was deep red all the way to her brown bushy haired roots.

"No harry I think Draco was just making a point to me. And it's very clear thank you."

Draco turned around and found everyone's eyes on him.

Harry was the first to speak.

"All I can say about this is welcome to this dysfunctional family. And if u ever hurt a hair on Hermione I don't think I'm the only brother you will have to worry about beating ya arse.

"Yea you sure won't," said Ron and the twins together.

Ginny walked up to Draco with a look of danger and absolute horror and said to him "if you hurt her I will personally see to it that Voldemort looks like a walk in the park when I'm done with you. You had better treat her with respect and like the queen she is. You got"

Draco looked at the youngest Weasley and said "yea I got it Ginny. I just want say thanks for giving me this opportunity and letting me show you guys that I'm an ok guy.

There was suddenly a loud bang from the dinning room. Every one drew their wand and hurried down to see what happened. They didn't make it to the 1st floor when they seen dark black cloaks.

Draco turned around to everyone and whispered. "Death Eaters."

"They're here looking for me so everyone who knows how to apparate jus grab on to someone else and leave."

"Were not leaving you alone Draco I told you welcome to this crazy family and we all meant that. Now on the count of there I want everyone to throw a spell to disarm or stun them then we bind them ok." Said harry

Draco counted to three and they all looked over the banister and shot of reductos and expelliramus and stunners. They heard 6 thumps on the floor telling them that they had hit their targets.

They all walked down stairs cautiously when they heard a sinister laugh. When Draco turned around he saw his very sick in the head aunt Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Hello nephew, how are you. You have betrayed the dark lord. You and potter are in the same boat now. How dare you embarrass out family like this. You should be ashamed of yourself." Said Bellatrix

A loud "crucio" was heard and when they all looked Draco was on the floor screaming in pain. He was sweating and twitching and all he could look at was his future, the one with the big furious brown eyes.

"Avada kedavra" the bright green light shot Bellatrix square in the chest.

A mixture of hate and confusion lay on her face as Bellatrix hit the floor with a loud thump.

Everyone turned their heads to see who had shot the killing curse.

What they found they least expected.

Hermione's chocolate brown eyes had tears falling down onto her cheeks. She didn't look at anyone but Draco.

She ran over to him and checked him to make sure he wasn't hurt in any kind of way.

She helped him up and helped him up the stairs she turned around to everyone and said "well don't just stand their bring me some food a glass of pumpkin juice and some rags to clean him up now."

They all stared for a minute and realized that she was very serious and ran about to find all the things that she was asking for.

They heard a loud pop and where all staring in the eyes of the one and only Dumbledore.

His deep calm voice asked what they all wanted to ask but didn't dare.

"What happened, and who killed Bellatrix Lestrange?"

Authors note…..

Hope you enjoyed. Sorry about the cliff…. But I couldn't resist.

Hey guys I know I took long sorry I was in Virginia on a small vacation. i Kind of had a writer's block. But I'm back and I'm writing again….. Please R&R thanks

TT


End file.
